The Girl with the Swan Birth Mark
by nlaw5
Summary: Full Inside: Emma sets out to find parents she can't remember to restore happy endings that she believes are just myths, with the Dark One and the Evil Queen out for her blood as they search for the girl with the swan birthmark. Along the way she encounters a certain pirate captain that will stop at nothing to get revenge, that is until a certain blonde heroin changes his mind.
1. Prologue

**SUMMARY:** In a world where the Evil Queen doesn't want to kill Snow White, but wants to make her miserable for eternity, the Queen takes her heart to use her as a weapon in the kingdom while placing Charming under a sleeping curse that she doesn't allow Snow to break. Que Emma, the Savior with no memories of her parents, sent away so she would be able to restore all the happy endings after her 25th birthday. She sets out to find parents she can't remember and restore the happy endings that she believes were just myths, with the Dark One and the Evil Queen out for her blood as they search for the girl with the swan birth mark. Along the way she encounters a certain pirate captain that will stop at nothing to get revenge, that is until a certain blonde heroin changes his mind.

Prologue

"The Evil Queen shall prevail," the Seer said, holding out her hands containing soul-piercing blue eyes. Prince Charming held Snow as she let out a muffled sob, her hand reaching up to cover her mouth in horror. "However…" the Seer was interrupted by the rumbling of dark magic as the Evil Queen began her siege on the palace.

"Mommy I'm scared," a five year old Emma Charming whimpered as the rocks began to fall from the crumbling ceiling. She latched onto her mother's legs and shut her eyes, wishing with all her might that her step grandmother wasn't so evil. "Shhh sweetie it'll be alright," Snow soothed as she ran her free hand down the blonde beauty's soft hair. Her other hand gripped Charming's as he turned to the Seer and demanded, "However what?!"

"There is one who can defeat the Evil Queen and return everyone's rightful happy endings," the Seer raised her voice to be heard over the crumbling castle and shouting black knights.

"Charming we don't have much time," Snow turned and whispered to her husband as the presence of dark magic grew stronger. "WHO?! Who can defeat her?!" Charming yelled in a desperate plea for help, "PLEASE tell us. We'll do anything!"

"A Savoir will defeat the Queen, in time. This Savior will be the product of true love. Your very own daughter possesses the light magic needed to vanquish the Queen and restore happiness to all the realms."

Charming and Snow looked at each other in panic. "But how will she do that?!" Snow asked, squeezing Emma in a tight embrace. "She's but a child!" Charming yelled above the chaos, fear lacing his words. Emma was crying now, the situation becoming too much for her to bear.

"The power inside of her is great but she will not be able to complete this quest until she becomes of magical maturity," the Seer continued. "When the sun rises on her 25th birthday her life's mission will begin and she will be capable of restoring all that was taken from her and her kingdom."

"So you're saying that my daughter is a SAVIOR?" Snow asked incredulously, squeezing Emma and Charming even tighter as she heard the Evil Queen yelling demands.

The Seer nodded in confirmation as Charming asked, "Well how will she accomplish this if the Queen plans to kill her and ruin our happiness?"

"Her quest will not be easy," the Seer explained, "The Queen will want her dead." Snow let out another sob. "However, if you are willing to sacrifice, I will send her to Sherwood Forest, a land a mere two weeks sea voyage from here. There she shall mature and grow into a woman capable of the task at hand."

Snow and Charming looked at each other, pain filling their eyes. Tears formed in Snow's eyes as Charming nodded his acceptance of this plan. "Is this the only way?" Snow whispered as she lovingly stroked her only child's hair.

The Seer nodded. "Then we will give our family its best chance and do it," Snow said, confidence radiating from her.

"I must warn you however," the Seer began, "that the Dark One will also be searching for her. The power that Emma possesses is great, and for this reason she shall have no memories of her past life once she reaches Sherwood Forest. The knowledge of who she is will only serve as a danger to her and to you as well. Losing her memories will be for her good and for the good of those in this kingdom."

"But how will she know how to find us?! Or what to do?! Or even that she possesses magic!?" Snow asked in a rushed panic.

"For that reason, I have elected a young boy to accompany her on this journey. He shall have his memories and know of the task that the Savior is to complete. However, he shall not utter a single word of this to a single soul until the eve of Emma's 25th birthday."

"And who might this young man be?" Charming asked equal parts furious and fearful.

"His name is….Pinocchio," the Seer said, "He shall be there to welcome Emma into the Sherwood Forest. He will protect her, and watch over her until she becomes of age. While he is with her he will be known as August"

"FIND ME SNOW WHITE!" the Queen's rage filled scream could be heard through the solid oak doors concealing the royal family from the siege at hand.

"Emma and I must go now," the Seer said, lifting the hood of her cloak over her head. "If the Evil Queen catches us, all will be lost."

"But how can we be sure that this August will really take care of our daughter?" Charming asked.

"Faith," was the Seer's simple answer. "Now say your goodbyes. We do not have much time."

"Emma. Mommy and Daddy love you very much," Snow said tears falling down her cheeks. Emma nodded and squeezed her mother in a tight embrace.

"We'll find each other," Charming whispered in his daughter's ear. "We always find each other." He pulled his daughter into one last embrace, his hand cradling her head.

Emma wiped her eyes and willed herself to be strong as she took the Seer's seeing hand. "Survive for 25 years and all will be returned to you," the Seer said as she and Emma disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

Snow collapsed to her knees, sobbing as Charming held her. "We'll see her again Snow," he whispered in an attempt to soothe his wife.

As the oak doors flew open, Charming stood and unsheathed his sword, protecting his wife his only goal. The Evil Queen glided through the doors laughing in evil delight as she spotted Snow White and her husband.

"Oh please don't pretend to be a hero," she said, waving her hand to summon a rush of magic that knocked the sword from Charming's hand. "I quite honestly find your attempts at stopping me rather pathetic."

Charming held onto Snow as the Queen slowly stalked towards them. "Now. Where is that little brat of yours?" She asked, glancing around in an attempt to spot Emma. "Word around the kingdom is that she will be my undoing. Of course you'll understand that this means I am going to kill her."

Snow broke free of Charming's hold and marched up to the Queen, "She's not here and you will NEVER find her," Snow said defiantly, her face now a few inches from the Queen's. Hatred and a glint of fear ran through Regina's eyes at the confidence in Snow's voice.

The Queen began to laugh humorlessly. "Well then. That puts a little damper on my plan. But make no mistake _Snow White,_ " She spat, "I WILL find your little brat and when I do, I will tear her heart out and CRUSH it before your very eyes."

With that, Regina plunged her hand into Snow White's chest. Snow gasped in pain as the Queen's cold hands latched around her heart and yanked it forcefully from her chest.

"SNOW!" Charming yelled, running for his wife.

"Ah ah ah," the Queen said, waving her free hand and freezing the Prince where he stood. "Let's say we get rid of your annoying husband Snow."

Fear flashed through Snow's eyes, but she was incapable of doing anything as long as Regina held her heart.

With a wave of her hand the Evil Queen procured a long sharp needle and handed it to Snow White. Holding Snow's heart to her lips, the Queen said, "Now Snow I want you to prick your husband's index finger with this needle and watch as he is overtaken by a sleeping curse that he will NEVER wake from because you will NEVER kiss him AGAIN."

A tear rolled down Snow's cheek as she turned from Regina and walked towards her true love. With an apology written in her eyes she grabbed Charming's hand. Charming, although still frozen by Regina's magic, smiled lovingly at his wife. He memorized her face for the last time, and as Snow pricked his finger, he fell into darkness.

The Queen laughed in delight as the tears began to flow freely from Snow White's eyes.

"Now Snow, you will feel what it is like to lose your happy ending. FOREVER," she snarled. With Snow's heart in her hands she turned to her guards. "FIND THE ROYAL BRAT AND BRING HER TO ME ALIVE!" she yelled, "OR I WILL CRUSH EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR HEARTS!" The guards immediately scattered.

"You Johnson!" She pointed at the nearest guard. "Grab Prince Pathetic, take him to my castle, and display him somewhere where Snow White will be able to see him but not touch him for the rest of eternity."

The guard quickly bent and hefted the sleeping Charming over his shoulder and exited the room.

"And that's how you ruin a happy ending," the Queen said her blood red lips curling in an evil smile. Her delighted laughter rang throughout the room as Snow White stood, unable to do anything of her own free will.

"Now Snow, come with me. We have a kingdom to conquer as my new servant, I have many tasks for you," the Queen said as she placed Snow's heart in a jewel incrusted case. "This will be the most wonderful revenge I have EVER enacted," the Queen said as she glided from the room.

And Snow White had no choice but to follow, her only solace resting in the fact that in 25 years, her precious daughter would come and save them all.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **20 YEARS LATER**

"You're late," August stated as Emma sat down at the booth he'd been saving in the back of a dusty tavern just outside of the forest. Emma was supposed to meet him there at sunset, but as usual she had sauntered into the dark tavern a half an hour later.

August had saved them a booth in a dark corner of the tavern out of sight to ensure their privacy. His goal was to keep Emma out of the public eye as much as he could.

"According to my watch," Emma began, slipping the hood of her cloak from her head, "I'm early." Her blonde hair pooled around her face as she reached for the mug of ale waiting for her on the table.

August rolled his eyes and sighed, "And how did 'The Navigator' fare today?" Emma smirked at the mention of her moniker and took a sip of the ale. "Why don't you see for yourself?" she asked as she dropped a small sack of coins onto the table.

"Not bad," August commented, examining the coins inside. "Not bad?!" Emma scoffed, pulling the bag from August's hands. "There are 50 gold and 10 silver coins in here!" she said, shaking the bag to prove her point.

August raised an eyebrow and lifted the mug of ale to his lips. "And just what did you have to do to earn a wage like that?"

Emma shrugged. "I helped a few of the Sherriff's men through an ogre infested part of the Sherwood Forest to help them track down a wanted thief."

"Did you run into any trouble?" August asked. Again, Emma shrugged, "I just had to fight off a few loose bandits and settle a score with one pissed off ogre. Nothing I haven't seen before."

Emma's "adventures" as August would call them, entailed her traversing through the forest to various locations, guiding men who couldn't do it themselves. Most of the time though, she was saving those men's asses. The Sherwood Forest was one of the most dangerous in the land, but Emma was an expert at navigating its terrain and fighting off its dangerous creatures. Her expertise led to her moniker "The Navigator" and gave her an excellent way of earning a decent wage.

August sighed as he set down his mug of ale. "Well I'm glad you made it back safe."

"I've told you before August, you don't have to worry about me when I'm on a job. Besides, you're the one who taught me how to navigate and fight my way through the Sherwood Forest."

"Emma it's not that I doubt your abilities," August said, "I know you are fully capable of defending yourself, but I can't help but worry about you. After all, you're basically my little sister."

"I know, I know. But _somebody_ has to be the bread winner in this little family," Emma smirked as she took another swig of the ale.

August chuckled and finished off his mug of ale in one swift gulp. "So I trust The Navigator is free for the night? Or does she have another adventure scheduled for after hours?"

Emma rolled her eyes as she finished off her ale. August knew she never began a journey in the forest after sunset. To do so would be suicide. August chuckled. "Would you like another round of ale?"

Emma smiled and nodded, her mind wandering off to what she had heard from the Sheriff's men earlier that afternoon. They had told her about a woman that looked just like her as they made their way through the ogre territory.

 _"Could've been your very own mother!" one of the men had exclaimed. "She fights like you too," another had said._

Could that woman be her mother? Was her mother even still alive? Why had she abandoned her so long ago? Shouldn't she try to find her? Emma's mind continued to race until she was stirred out of her thoughts when August returned with more ale and asked, "Emma, are you alright?"

"I think I may have a clue to finding my parents," she blurted, unable to stop herself. "Well….at least my mother."

August's eyebrows shot towards his hairline in surprise. "And just what makes you think that?"

"Well the men I was helping through the forest today mentioned a woman that looked just like me. They even mentioned that she fights like me," Emma said.

"How does that have anything to do with her being your mother?" August asked. "Those are some very miniscule details that could mean nothing."

"I know but don't you think I should look into it? I mean, come on August! What if that woman is my _mother_?" Emma asked desperately.

August sighed. "Emma," he said gently, "Are you really so desperate that you would believe some of the Sheriff's drunk men?"

August looked at her with the tenderness of an older brother and Emma couldn't help but sigh in defeat. She knew the idea was far-fetched but she couldn't help but long for the parents she never knew. All she wanted was closure but for all she knew her parents were dead.

"You're right," Emma said in defeat. "It was a little desperate. I just want to know who I am."

"You're Emma Swan. My little sister and partner in crime," August replied. Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled, "You're impossible."

August smiled at her and picked up his mug of ale in a toast. "Happy Birthday Emma."

They clinked their classes together and brought the mugs to their lips. "Thanks August," Emma smiled. "Some birthday huh? 25 and still a desperate orphan."

August sighed. "Look Emma, I don't want you to lose hope. I'm fairly confident that someday you will find your parents. I just think you need to go about it in a way that doesn't involve the men you work with. Especially if those men are the Sheriff's men."

"I know I just…..Ah!" Emma's hand flew to her collarbone as a burning pain begun to pulse within the birthmark located there.

Emma had never had any troubles with the birthmark on her collarbone. The mark was the shape of a swan the size of a gold coin. The unique mark was the reason August had called her Emma Swan when he found her wandering around the forest 20 years earlier. Until today, she had never been bothered by its presence but at midnight that night she had woken up to a burning sensation pulsing within it. The pain dulled a while later but throughout that day the pain had come back, stronger each time.

"Emma what's wrong?" August asked worriedly, leaning over to take a closer look.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just this birthmark it's been burning periodically all day and now the burning is back and it's stronger this time," Emma said, rubbing her throbbing collarbone.

"What?" August said confusion coloring his voice. "Let me take a look at it."

"August it's fine really," Emma said.

"Emma. Let me see it." August said with a note of finality in his voice.

"Fine," Emma said as she brushed her hair back to expose her collar bone.

"But I really don't know why you are making a big deal out of…...what the hell?" Emma exclaimed, looking down at her birthmark.

August sucked in a breath when he caught sight of it. The normally light pink colored mark was a glowing white.

"I have no idea why it's like that. It's been normal all day besides the burning. What the hell?" She said again, poking at the mark.

"Damn it," August whispered to himself as realization struck. It was Emma's 25th birthday. This was THE birthday that the Seer had said was so important. Today, Emma had reached magical maturity and the strange burning of her birthmark was the indicator of that maturity. August had hoped that her magic wouldn't set in so quickly. But it had and now it was time to tell Emma who she really was and what she was meant to do.

As he looked over at the preoccupied Emma, his heart broke. He was now going to have to give up the only family he had had since his father died when he was 10. He knew that he shouldn't be selfish that way, but he couldn't help himself. Emma was finally going to know the truth about herself and the family that she had dreamed about for so long. Yet August still wanted to take her away and hide.

10 years ago, when the Seer brought Emma to the Sherwood Forest, August had recently lost his father to a horrible ogre attack on his village. Alone and afraid, he had taught himself to navigate and survive in the forest. When the Seer appeared with Emma, he had been excited for a chance to care for someone and he had grown to love Emma as his own sister. He had practically raised her in the forest and they had become a family.

But he knew this day would come. He had always known that Emma was meant to be a Savior to her true family and her kingdom.

It was time to tell Emma who she really was. August's only worry was Emma's fury. She was going to be livid when she found out that he had been hiding the truth from her for all these years.

But with her magic ready, the time had come. August took a deep breath and began. "Emma," he said, trying to draw her attention away from her birthmark.

She looked up at him, giving him her full attention.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Ok…." Emma said, worry evident in her voice at the solemn tone August had taken.

"I….." August paused to muster up the courage he needed to finish his confession. "Emma, I know who you are."

Emma looked at him in utter confusion. "Ok? We just established that I'm 'Emma Swan, your little sister and partner in crime'," she said, mocking his previous words.

"No. Emma. I mean I know who you really are," August said.

"What the hell are you talking about August?" Emma asked all hints of teasing gone.

"I can't tell you here," he said looking around the tavern. Although there were only two other people in the tavern, he didn't want to risk anything by telling Emma the truth there.

"August. Seriously. You're making me nervous. What the hell is going on?" Emma said, frustration coloring her tone.

August sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get Emma to go anywhere unless he divulged a little bit of information then and there.

He leaned across the table towards Emma and whispered, "You said you wanted to know who you are. Well I know who you really are. Your name is Emma Charming and you are the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White. You are the product of true love, and you possess great magic that will help you to save your parents and your kingdom."

Emma sat back stunned into silence. She just stared at August as she tried to process everything he had just told her. Once she had, the fury set in. "August, this better be one hell of a joke."

"Emma. I'm not lying to you. It's all true and I will tell you all about it if you'll just listen. But I can't tell you here. We have to go someplace private to make sure you are safe."

Emma leaned forward until she was merely inches from August's face. "So my entire life has been a lie?" she hissed, fury dripping from every word.

"Not necessarily," August began in a desperate attempt to make her understand. "You really are a sister to me and I do love you. I just couldn't tell you the truth until your 25th birthday for reasons I will explain later."

"Like _hell_ ," she spat. "You are going to tell me everything. Now." She sat back up and folded her arms, waiting for an explanation.

"Emma," August begged. "I promise I will tell you everything. I just can't do it here. Please trust me."

"And why should I? You've lied to me for TWENTY years!" Emma exclaimed in utter fury.

"I haven't lied to you!" August exclaimed in frustration, "I've just withheld the truth."

Emma just stared at him, arms crossed, with fury blazing in her eyes. She knew she was hurting August but she was just so damn furious at him for hiding the truth from her. She needed an outlet for her anger and he was the perfect target.

"Listen, Emma. Your family needs you and I just need you to trust me enough to hear me out. Then you can go back to hating me, leave, and never see me again," August begged.

With that, all of Emma's resolve slipped away. She didn't want him to think that she would just leave him, but she was angry with him.

"Fine," Emma whispered in defeat. "Let's talk."

And with that Emma dropped a few coins onto the table, lifted her hood over her head, and strode out of the tavern with August following closely behind.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the reviews and follows! I appreciate the support. I hope you like this next chapter!**

 **Chapter 2**

"You rang," the Dark One announced in a thick accent as he strolled into the Evil Queen's throne room.

"Rumpelstiltskin. How nice of you to show up," the Queen said, her back to him as she looked out the window at the kingdom before her.

She would never admit that he had startled her when he appeared in her throne room. She hated when he did that, but she didn't dare infuriate the Dark One. Especially when she needed his cooperation.

"To what do I owe the grand pleasure, your royal highness?" Rumpelstiltskin asked as he bowed, sarcasm evident in his tone.

Regina slowly turned to face him, her lips curling into a sinister smile. "I want to make a deal."

The Dark One clapped his hands together and giggled in delight. "The Evil Queen wants to strike a deal with me?" he asked, dramatically pointing at himself in feigned shock. "Whatever for?"

Fully facing him now, the Queen began to slowly pace where she stood. She had to play her cards just right to insure that the Dark One would help her without figuring out her true intentions. Not an easy task, but she had accomplished tasks much harder.

"You see, there is something…..or should I say _someone_ that we both need," she began, "We both need her, yet we both have different fates in mind for her. And we both desperately need to find her, especially now. "

"Go on," Rumpelstiltskin encouraged with a wave of his hand.

"I propose we work together to find this girl...this….Savior and once we do, well you can take her magic, I can take her heart, and we can both live happily ever after," the Queen said.

Rumpelstiltskin paused to think over the Queen's proposal. He needed Snow White's child in order to cleave himself from the power of the cursed dagger, his only weakness. The magic that this so called Savior possessed would be enough to rid him of the damn thing once and for all. Once he was rid of the dagger, he would become an all-powerful being and be able to establish a life of power with his son. However, Rumpelstiltskin never settled on the first deal.

"Yes dearie, that's all good and well," he began, striding closer to the Queen, "But how can I know that you won't take the Savior's life before I can get from her what I need?"

"What do I have to gain by betraying you?" the Queen scoffed, "We both know what happens when someone breaks a deal they have made with you."

"True," the Dark One replied, nodding as he thought it over.

"Besides," the Queen continued, "As long as that royal little brat suffers, I could care less what you do to her as long as you save her heart for me."

"And how do you propose that we go about finding this 'brat'?" he asked.

The Queen laughed, "Oh don't you worry about that. My men are skilled in hunting people, and if needed, I can send her mother out to get her."

"Oh!" Rumple exclaimed, "Sending out the dreaded Black Bandit! I like it."

"So do we have a deal?" Regina asked. "You have my full cooperation," Rumpelstiltskin said, bowing dramatically.

The Queen smiled, pleased with how things were turning out. "I've also heard that your son procured valuable information pertaining to this Savior," she stated, "Information that can be used to find her."

"That is correct dearie, however information like that is going to cost you," he replied.

"What do you want?" Regina asked, frustration coloring her tone.

"Well, it's not about what I _want,_ "Rumpelstiltskin stated as if it was obvious, "It's about what I _need._ "

"And what is that?" the Queen said, fists clenching in an attempt to keep her temper in check.

"I need that magic bean you wear as a necklace around your throat," he said, pointing to the pendent containing a magic bean around her neck.

The Queen's hand flew to her necklace and she closed her hand around the pendant. "And why on earth do you need this?" She asked, hints of anger evident in her tone.

"That is for me to know and for you to stop questioning," the Dark One replied. "Now do we have a deal?"

Regina huffed in annoyance as she realized that this was her only option if she wanted any chance at finding the Savior. Without answering him, she tugged the necklace off of her neck and dropped it into Rumpelstiltskin's outstretched hand. The Dark One giggled in delight and tucked the necklace into his breast pocket.

"The information, please," the Queen asked through clenched teeth.

"Ah yes, well," he began, "the Savior goes by 'Emma Swan' and she is also known as 'The Navigator'. She leads men throughout the Sherwood Forest helping them survive the dangerous terrain. She lives with a man named August, who has raised her since she left her kingdom. On her collarbone you will find a birthmark in the shape of a swan, a clear identifier that you have the correct woman. And that, dearie, should be enough information to get you started."

The Queen's lips curled into a vengeful smile. "Yes. That is just what I needed."

"In that case, I have other business to attend to. I shall be back to check your progress," and with a wave of his hand, Rumpelstiltskin vanished from the room.

The Queen was pleased with how her meeting with the Dark One had gone. She was annoyed that she had lost her only magic bean, but it was worth it for the information she just received. She was one step closer to destroying Snow White's hope and happiness for eternity. Now it was time to begin the search.

"You can come out of your little hiding place now," she called out.

The Queen's visitor lazily made his way out of his place in the corridor shadows where he had been hiding from the dark one and into the throne room.

"Magnificent show, your Highness," he began in a sultry accent, "Gave me chills really."

"Yes _pirate_ ," she sneered. "I trust that you now have the information you need to get what _I need_?"

"Quite so," Killian Jones, or as he was more commonly known, Captain Hook answered, absentmindedly playing with the hook that took the place of his missing left hand. "And I trust that you will uphold your end of our bargain?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow as his eyes met the Queen's.

"Bring me the Savior and you can have your pathetic revenge Captain. I could care less what you do with the Dark One once I have this 'Emma Swan' in my possession," the Queen said.

She had agreed to work with the pirate because he was so consumed with hate and revenge that she knew she could count on him to bring her the Savior, as long as she promised him a way to his revenge.

Hook's jaw clenched at the word pathetic. His revenge was very much justified and if the Queen stood in his way…..well then he would just have two more deaths on his hands. He wasn't in the mood for her games. The Crocodile would pay for what he had done.

"So I procure this…..Emma Swan, bring her to you, and you will have the Dark One's dagger ready at my disposal?" he asked.

"Is that not what I just said?" the Queen asked, annoyed at the pirate's one track mind.

Hook quirked an eyebrow at her and clenched his jaw, waiting expectantly for her next instructions. He didn't like working with the Evil Queen, but he knew she was his best option at revenge. Finding the Savior would be easy; he was quite skilled at finding people. As long as the Queen kept up her charade of partnership with the Dark One, he could have his revenge carried out in a few weeks time.

"Now, I want the Savior alive," the Queen began. "Bring her here to me in one piece. I trust a simple pirate can accomplish that?"

"Well now you'd have to ask a simple pirate that love," he said, "Because I am no simple pirate. I have much more skill and charm then that."

The Queen rolled her eyes and continued, "Good. Now take this," she said, offering a small round mirror to the Pirate Captain.

Hook took the mirror and turned it over in his hands, examining it. He quirked and eyebrow in confusion and said, "Well I know I am devishly handsome your highness but I don't believe I require a mirror to accomplish the task at hand."

The Queen rolled her eyes yet again. "It's a magic mirror. It's how I will communicate with you about your progress."

"Ah so you'll be checking on me," Hook stated as he tucked the mirror into his coat pocket.

"Yes. And if you betray me I will kill you," the Queen stated simply.

Hook clenched his fist. "I assure you that my intentions do not include your betrayal, your highness. Now are you quite finished? I have a Savior to procure."

"Go," The Queen said with a wave of her hand. "I've had enough of you for the time being."

Hook's jaw clenched in annoyance, his cerulean eyes flashing with a hint of anger at the Queen's impatience. He turned to leave but as his hand rested on the door he was stopped by the Queen when she said, "Oh and Hook?"

He kept his back to her and his hand on the door as he replied, "What?"

"Don't keep me waiting for too long. I tend to get angry when I don't get what I want in a timely manner."

Hook swallowed in an attempt to keep his temper at bay. He just had to endure working with the bloody Queen until his revenge was carried out, then he would be a free man.

Without another word Killian walked out of the Queen's throne room, the Sherwood Forest his next destination.


End file.
